


Pizza and Games

by Kira_Serket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KuroKen Month 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Serket/pseuds/Kira_Serket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nekoma celebrates together after winning their match against Nohebi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza and Games

They won.

 

Nekoma fucking won.

 

Half the court is full of cheers as they celebrate victory while the other side stays quiet. Nekoma’s volleyball team is screaming, jumping up and down and hugging each other as they cry tears of joy. Even the coaches are silently crying as they look to their players, with grins. After a while they calm down and both teams shake hands, in congratulations and condolences, signaling the end of the tournaments for today.

 

They exit the building, Nekoma and the coaches stop in front of their bus.

 

“Today was a grueling day.” Nekomata sensei starts. “We may have lost the first match but you guys didn’t give up and pushed hard, winning the second one. It’s thanks to your hard work and dedication that we’re going to nationals. I’m so proud of you.”

 

The team smiles while Yamamoto yells excitedly, pumping his fist in the air. Naoi sensei steps forward.

 

“I think a celebration is in order. Where do you guys wanna go??” He asks the team.

 

The players talk amongst themselves for a couple of seconds before Yamamoto jumps forward saying “Chuck E. Cheese!”

 

Both coaches shake their heads at the answer but go with it. Everyone piles into the bus and they drive off to the closest Chuck E. Cheese.

 

They drive for over thirty minutes until they arrive to their destination. The entire team scrambles out of the bus and excitedly run to the building with the coaches trailing behind. The employees are quite shocked to see nine high school students still in their volleyball uniform come in but don't question it and stamp the kids and adults right wrist.

 

Once they’re all stamped, the coaches sent the students off to get a table while they order the pizza, drinks, and get tokens. Yaku takes charge and leads the team to one of the longer tables that's closer to the stage. He has to yell a couple of times to get their attention; Yamamoto and Lev already wanna go play. They wait for the coaches who come back and everyone takes a seat.

 

The coaches are seated, one at each end. Yaku, Kai, Kuroo, and Kenma are seated on the right side while Yamamoto, Fukunaga, Inuoka, Lev, and Shibayama are on the left. 

 

Kuroo stands up. “As captain of the team I would like to say a couple of things before we start eating. I wanna thank the coaches for training us and supporting us. You helped make this dream possible.” The players stood up and bowed to their coaches who laughed and smiled and everyone took their seats again except Kuroo who continued his speech. “Next, I want to thank you first and second years. We wouldn't have a team  if you guys hadn’t signed up. We’re happy that we were able to play with you guys in our last year. You helped make our goal come true. Especially you Shibayama. You really stepped up to the plate when Yaku got injured. You’re gonna make a great libero” Kai and Yaku stood up too, bowing to their team mates. As they sat down, Lev stood up.

 

“Thank  **you** sempais for teaching us. Like hell we’re gonna go to nationals with anyone but this team! You guys deserve to go to nationals, you worked real hard for it. This is our thank you for teaching us and taking care of us.” he said. This time the first and second years stood up, Bowing to the third years.

 

Soon two waiters came with their food and they all ate, chatting amongst themselves. Lev and Yamamoto tried having a pizza eating contest. Stacking slices and slices on top of each other and shoving them in their mouths. 

 

Yamamoto won and Yaku scolded them for being gross. They ignored him and tried for round two, Inuoka and Kuroo joined in this time. Yaku won. He joined, after a while of watching them trying to stuff their mouths, just to shut them up and make them stop.

 

Of course this caused yamamoto to make sexual jokes causing him to get kicked in the shins since he sat right across from Yaku. Kenma, Kai, Fukunaga, and Shibayama ignored their dumb teammates and tried to eat in peace.

 

When everybody was finished and satisfied, Nekomata and Naoi brought out two goody bags filled with Coins.

 

“Each of you gets fifty.” Nekomata said, dividing the coins up amongst himself, Naoi, and the players. Everybody ran off to play except Kenma and Kuroo who stayed at the table.

 

“Hey Kenma, before we go join the others i wanna say something to you.” Kenma focused on Kuroo, looking into his face with seriousness.

 

“Thanks. I know i’m saying this a lot but i mean it. You may not like the sport but you still tried hard. When we lost the first match, you didn’t give up. And when it seemed we were gonna lose the second one, you still gave it you all. We won because you. When the rest of the body was starting to fall apart, our brain continued functioning; giving us his victory. “ Kuroo said, grabbing Kenma’s hand and squeezing it.

 

Kenma pulled his hands away and reached up to cup Kuroo’s face. “ I wasn’t going to give up just because i got tired. I may not be interested in volleyball but you are. If it’s important to my boyfriend then it’s important to me.” he said softly. 

 

Kuroo blushed, ducking his head. He looked back up and reached for his boyfriend, pulling him in for a kiss. As their lips were about to touch, a face popped up next to them making Kuroo and Kenma flinch back.

 

“I couldn’t have said it better myself captain. We owe our victory to Kenma for keeping cool. So he needs to be in the center of this celebration!” Yamamoto said, pulling Kenma ‘s chair back away from the table. Then Yamamoto moved to the front and let Lev lev take his place behind Kenma. With Yamamoto's back to Kenma, they lifted him up in his chair and took him away.

 

Kenma gripped the sides of his chair in fear, looking back to Kuroo for help.  _ Said _ useless boyfriend just laughed and joined the group as they paraded Kenma around. Surprisingly Yaku didn’t tell them to stop or offer Kenma any assistance. He was part of the conspirators.

 

The coaches, who were playing a shooting game, looked up to the see the chaos their players were making. Seeing the scared/murderous look on Kenma’s face, they just let it be and went back to their game; chuckling a little.

 

Kenma eventually gave up and smiled a little as he watched Lev, Yamamoto, and Inuoka compete in  basketball. He’s really glad that this is the team he’s going to nationals with.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while i had the flu. But i'll be damned if i miss out on KuroKen Month


End file.
